


Cockles Convention Adventures

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Cockles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU Cockles in a relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Cockles, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around, Supernatural Convention, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter in a series I will add to as much as possible. My own personal RPF AU where Jensen and Misha are in a relationship. (see my first story- Goodbye Stranger, Hello Misha to see how they got together)</p><p>Jared knows about their relationship. This is the first convention since Cockles became an item. Jared will only be at the con for one day, and he is running late. Misha and Jensen are suppose to go on until he gets there, but they get caught up in a little pre-panel sex in the green room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockles Convention Adventures

Jensen scrolled through his phone. He double checked that it was in silent mode and set it on the table. He was in the green room waiting to do his panel with Jared. Jared would only be here for the night and then he had to go take care of some family things. So that meant that Jensen and Misha would do the breakfast panel the next morning and another panel that afternoon. Jensen loved doing cons, and he loved his friends. He was just a little nervous because he had not done a panel with Misha since they started hooking up.

Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He had hoped that Misha would stop by before he went on. When he had left their room Misha was just getting up. That had been over 45 minutes ago. Misha was probably looking at himself in the mirror trying to get that perfect I-act-like-I-don't-care-how-my-hair-looks-but-really-I-spend-over-an-hour-making-it-just-right hair.

Jensen picked at some of the food sitting on the table. His stomach was in knots. Jensen never got nervous at these things before. Damn Misha, he was making him go insane.

Just then Jensen's phone vibrated and his heart started racing when he saw Misha's picture flash across the screen. 

 _Hey sexy! Just got out of the shower. Wish you were here because I am naked and can't stop thinking about you. Keep thinking about me and I will give it to you when you are done with your panel. Here is a picture of what is in store for you later =) (love you babe!)_  Jensen almost dropped the phone when he saw the picture Misha had sent him of his dick.

Jensen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had known that this was going to be tense, and he had kind of figured Misha, being Misha, would constantly try to tease him and get him all horny when he was around everyone. They had not told anyone that they were together, and they did not feel like it was something that should be told right now. Jared knew, but he had found out that day he caught them in Jensen's trailer. Jared was weirdly cool about it, but Jensen was not surprised. Jared seemed like a loud, goofy guy on the outside but he was also a loyal friend with a big heart. Jared was actually happy that his two best friends in the world were happy, he really could care less who it was with. He just did not want to be a victim of the constant PDA's that Misha always tried to sneak in everywhere they went, whether on set or at something like this.

Jensen got up and went into the bathroom since he had only about 20 minutes before the panel started.  Just as Jensen closed the door behind him, Misha quietly sneaked into the room. He had been watching Jensen through the crack of the door. The look on his face when he saw that picture was priceless. Misha hurried over to the table and could not believe his luck, Jensen had actually left his phone there! Misha picked it up and scrolled through the menu until he got to the ringtones. He selected one he had added last night while Jensen was asleep. Then he quickly changed the password for the lock screen. 

Misha heard the water running in the bathroom and quickly set the phone down like it was when he found it and ran out the door. He waited just around the corner for Jensen to come walking out.

Jensen walked out of the bathroom and picked up his phone, putting it in his pocket. He walked out of the room and just as he came around the corner he crashed into Misha. Jensen blinked in surprise and said, "Hey I didn't think you would make it before I went on. Figured you were upstairs playing with yourself." Misha smiled and pulled Jensen's arm until they were back in the green room.

Misha undid his tie and wrapped it around the two door knobs. He ran over and grabbed a chair and propped it up against the doors. Jensen was watching Misha in shock.  _What the hell???_ Before he could even speak, Misha turned to him with that devilish grin that told Jensen he was in trouble. Misha pushed Jensen up against the wall and whispered into his ear, "Now why would I want to play with myself when I have you?"

Jensen gulped. He loved Misha, really he did, but right now he wanted to strangle him. If it was not obvious enough to anyone that might try to come in that they were barricaded in here alone, the last thing Jensen wanted was to go on stage with a big bugle in his pants from Misha.

Misha pulled Jensen into a passionate kiss, and Jensen forgot all of his worries. Misha ran his hand down Jensen's back. He pulled Jensen closer and was grinding his hips so that his already hard dick was rubbing against Jensen's growing erection. Jensen moaned softly into Misha's mouth. Misha pulled away for a second to look into Jensen's beautiful green eyes. "Damn Jen..I almost forgot why I came in here. Jared is running late and they said we should do the panel together until he gets here. I told Richard to stall for a few extra minutes so we have like 20 minutes...." 

Misha did not give Jensen time to think or respond, He put his lips on Jensen's neck and started kissing and sucking in the spot he knew drove Jensen crazy. He ran his fingers along the waist of Jensen's jeans before plunging his hand inside and squeezing his ass. "Mi--Misha.." Jensen stuttered, "Can't..not now." Misha knew Jensen would never be able to turn him down.  Plus as much as Misha loved making Jensen horny enough to cause him think about Misha half insane on the panel...he also didn't want the fangirls staring at his dick. Misha ran his hand along the big bulge in Jensen's jeans and Jensen moaned, a little too loud this time.

Misha kissed Jensen while he unzipped Jensen's jeans. "Mish.." Jensen whined into his mouth. But Misha pulled Jensen's jeans down and knelt down. He kissed and licked Jensen's leaking dick through his boxers. Jensen could not say no now. He wanted it too much. But he also wished they could do more than this right now.  He wanted to just go back upstairs and spend the rest of the night taking turns on each other.

Misha slid Jensen's boxers down, licking his lips in anticipation. He loved giving Jensen head. He loved the way Jensen ran his fingers through his hair, the faces and noises he made, and the way Misha could make him beg for more.

Misha ran his tongue along Jensen' shaft and Jensen was already gripping Misha's hair. His precious hair he spent all that time to get just right, but he could care less right now because he was giving Jensen head and he loved it. Misha put about half of Jensen's dick in his mouth, and Jensen was breathing heavy. "Damn you Collins why do you always do this shit to me right before I have to do something..."

Misha smiled and pulled back enough to say, "Shut up, you know you love it." Misha teased the tip of Jensen's dick and pre-come started leaking out of the slit. Misha lightly sucked, but only on the tip. He did this for a few minutes until Jensen was bucking his hips and trying desperately to shove Misha's head down. "Shit Misha come on....." 

Misha knew he could get Jensen to beg some more and it would be so hot. "How bad do you want it babe?" Misha flicked his tongue around a little and waited for an answer. Jensen moaned when Misha's tongue flicked him in just the right spot. "Misha suck my fucking dick or I am going to bend you over that table and fuck you until I cum and leave you wanting it until tonight."

 _Damn, I didn't think it would be this easy. Fucker has me so fucking horny now_ , Misha thought to himself. Misha was getting so turned on by Jensen he had to unzip his own jeans. Jensen laughed and said, "Looks like your plan backfired,  _angel_." Misha groaned. Jensen knew he had a kink with Dean and Cas. Misha went down on Jensen while stroking his own dick. 

Misha had another kink though, getting kinky with Jensen in crazy places. He guessed that the adrenaline from the possibility of getting caught added even more fuel to the fire. Not that he wanted to get caught. He wouldn't care if people knew, he wanted them to know. Misha never cared what people thought, but it was the thrill of it, the possibility that someone could walk in on them..like now and see him kneeling in front of Jensen giving him a blow job only a few feet away from hundreds of fangirls who fantasize about this all the time.

So Misha hit all of Jensen's hot spots, rubbing the sensitive skin just under his balls, hollowing his cheeks and deep throating him, and when that did not get Jensen to want to give in and beg he knew what he had to do.

"Hey Dean, I want you to bend me over that table and fuck the living shit out of me." Misha said in his best Cas voice. Jensen shuddered. Damn Misha. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He really only had about 10 minutes but he really did not care. That cocky little fucker had gotten to him again. Jensen pulled Misha's chin up so he was looking at him. 

"Look here angel, I will tell you what to do. Take your pants off and go lean over that table. Then I want you to get yourself ready for me." Jensen gave Misha a little push and Misha jumped up like a kid on Christmas morning. Jensen rolled his eyes. Misha was so fucking weird sometimes. But he loved that about him.

By the time Jensen got over to Misha, he already had three fingers in. "Damn Misha..." Misha cut him off saying, " _DEAN_. I'm  _Cas_  damn it." Even Misha had to laugh at how stupid he sounded but he didn't care.

Jensen just needed to get this show on the road. Jensen ran his hand down Misha's back then with his knee he forced Misha's legs further apart. "Damn  _CAS_  you are such a little cockslut aren't you?" Jensen did not even need to play with Misha's hole. He was ready. "Yeah you are. You were playing with yourself before you came downst-- um..before you um, flew in here." Jensen felt kind of stupid pretending to be Dean but it shut Misha up so he put up with it. Plus there was the bonus of hearing Misha use the Cas voice. Every time he heard Misha use it, it sent all blood straight to his dick and he had an instant boner.

Jensen pushed his jeans further down, then decided it would be smarter to just take them off. He really did not need to get come all over them right before he was going in front of hundreds of fans, especially because every single one of them had a camera.

Misha huffed at Jensen with annoyance, "Come ON Jen...Dean..whoever the fuck you are. I have been ready for this for over an.. ow!" Jensen rammed his dick all the way into Misha. He felt kind of bad at first, he never just stuck it in full force with out getting him ready. They really did not have time for it, plus Misha seemed to have been ready before he even came downstairs.

Jensen pulled out slowly and gave Misha a few seconds before pounding back in, his balls slapping against Misha's ass. They both tried to stifle the moans that kept escaping their mouths but it was impossible when it felt so good. "Shit Misha...did you dump a whole bottle of lube in your ass or something?"

Misha pulled Jensen's head down into a kiss and said, "Well...not the whole thing." Jensen loved how wet it felt, but it also caused a pretty loud noise each time he thrust back into Misha. "Shit it feels good as fuck but you are gonna have my come and lube dripping out of your ass all day."

Misha shrugged. "Harder Jen...uhhh... shit..." Misha tried meeting Jensen's thrusts with his own and each time they connected he could feel Jensen plunge in even deeper. Misha stopped suddenly and said, "Give me a sec, "and started climbing on the table. Jensen reluctantly pulled out, his dick making a loud popping noise from all of the lube.

Misha fumbled around the table but could not find a position he was happy with. He looked up and realized there was a couch on the far end of the room. 

"Come on Jen," Misha said pulling Jensen by the arm. Jensen smirked, "Thought I was Dean." Misha slouched over the arm of the couch, down on his stomach and stuck his ass out in the air. 

"Jesus Misha.." Jensen could hardly wait to get back inside of him, he loved seeing him all spead out and ready. 

Misha whined, "Hurry up damn it I am so fucking horny that I am about to just--" Jensen was going to give Misha a minute this time but as soon as he started to run his mouth, Jensen rammed his dick all the way in again. Misha moaned with pleasure. He rocked back on Jensen. Jensen had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. 

"ohhh shit Misha..." Jensen forgot all about what he was suppose to be doing, and where he was. All that mattered right now was right in front of him. 

Jensen thrust harder into Misha, his fingers gripping tight around his hips. Misha raised his ass higher and Jensen plunged deep down. Jensen felt Misha squirming under him, he rolled his hips and pounded down as hard as he could onto Misha's prostate. "Jen...God..." Misha put his hands on Jensen's hips and tried pulling him down harder.

Jensen moved Misha's shirt enough so he could wrap his hand around Misha's dick. "Jen give me one of my socks." Jensen wasn't sure he had heard him right, "Um...what?"

Misha was arching his back into Jensen's thrusts and huffed, "One of my socks. On my fucking foot. Just give me one. Jesus freaking Christ it's a good thing you are so damn hot."

Jensen pulled one of Misha's socks off and threw it at his head. Misha took it in his hand and got it ready to put over his dick when he came. "Ohhh right. Don't need come all over your shirt." Misha rolled his eyes. "Just worry about pounding that big dick in me and don't strain yourself thinking. I know you can only use one head at a time."

Jensen was tired of hearing Misha run his mouth. He pushed down on Misha's back so that his ass was now sticking out even more. Jensen pulled his dick slowly out, satisfied when Misha started to whimper and move his hips back to find Jensen's dick.

"Jennnn..pleeeease." Jensen barley slid the tip of his dick in and quickly drew it back out. Misha was whimpering, and Jensen grinned. Maybe Misha would finally just stop running his mouth during sex. Wrong.

"Damn it Jen fuck me." Jensen stuck two fingers inside of Misha's sopping wet hole and pounded down onto his prostate. Misha choked back a sob, "Jen...fuck me with your dick.."

Jensen kissed Misha's back and pulled his fingers out. He wrapped them around Misha's cock and started pumping his fist up and down his cock. "What was that Misha?" Jensen almost felt bad that he was teasing Misha so much. Almost, but Misha constanly teased him, most of the time to the point where Jensen was completely insane with lust.

"Tell me what you want baby." Jensen leaned down and sucked on Misha's neck. He ran his dick along Misha's thigh. "I want that big cock in my ass. NOW....hard." Jensen smiled and rubbed his dick along Misha's rim. "How bad do you want it in?"

Misha pulled on Jensen's hips. He fumbled around until he felt Jensen's dick and tried sliding it in, but he was at a weird angle and Jensen's dick was so slippery from all of the lube. "More than anything Jen pleaseee"

Jensen slid his dick extremely slow into Misha's ass. He held his breath, as soon as he was in all the way Misha clenched down on him. Jensen slowly slid his dick out and in one more time. Misha was gasping, even though Jensen was moving so slow, he was going so deep that Misha felt just about ready to come.

Jensen pulled out even slower one last time. The tip of his dick was just barely inside of Misha. Jensen pushed Misha down a little further, grabbed his hips and plunged quickly in Misha as hard as he could. They both groaned at the intense pleasure that all the waiting and build up had caused. Misha was trying to breathe but Jensen was pounding into him so hard he could barely even remember how to breathe at all. Shit he could barely remember who he was.

"J..J..Jensen...mmmmm...fuck...so ...oh fuck...so good." Misha choked out. Jensen felt a tightness start to build in his stomach. He was so close. "Damn Jen..so fucking good..." Misha clenched down hard onto Jensen's dick and Jensen could feel him spasm under him. Jensen was so close to coming too, he just needed a few more thrusts in and out and he was shooting hot cum into Misha. 

Neither of then could catch their breath. "Damn Mish...oh my god that was..so fucking good." Misha pulled Jensen in for a kiss. "Shit we need to get our asses out there."

Misha tossed the come soaked sock in the trash. "Hey I could probably make a fortune off of that on eBay," Jensen teased. Misha laughed, "Yeah how do you think I got that new car? I have been auctioning off my come for years so people can try to clone me." Jensen rolled his eyes.

They quickly got dressed, and checked each other over quickly to make sure they did not look too much like they had just banged each other's brains out. "How's my hair look Jen?"

Jensen looked at Misha and bit his lip, holding back a smirk. Misha's hair was so fucked up. Jensen ran his hand through it, trying to calm it down a little. "You look so hot babe, can't wait for tonight for round two." 

Misha kissed Jensen and replied, "Mmm yeah then round three, and four, and ten..."

      ***

Somehow Misha and Jensen made it to the panel, only 10 minutes late. The crowd cheered and flashbulbs erupted as they walked on stage together.

After a few questions, a girl asked Jensen what it was like to be so attractive. Misha could hardly believe his luck. He slipped his phone out carefully, totally undetected by Jensen. Misha called Jensen's number (of course remembering to block his number.) Just as Jensen was starting to steer the question into something less about himself, his phone rang. "I'm Sexy and I Know It" blasted from Jensen's phone.

Jensen froze, he knew it was his phone because it was vibrating in his pocket. He glared over at Misha, who had that guilty as fuck look in his eye. Misha laughed and said into the microphone. "Damn Jensen you are pretty sexy, I just had no idea you were so into yourself."

Jensen pulled out his phone, he fumbled with the phone. He could not get his lock screen to unlock. "You fucker, you changed my password?" Misha was laughing so hard that his side hurt. 

Just then the crowd started cheering again. Misha and Jensen looked up and realized that Jared had just walked in, sporting one of his famous hats. Jared flashed a smile at the crowd and sat between Misha and Jensen. Covering his mic he said, "Sorry I'm late guys..." Jared stopped when he got a look at Misha's hair. "Ummm....yeah nice look Misha. I'm guessing you guys...ok I don't want to know."

Misha shot a dirty look to Jensen, who was trying not to crack a smile. Misha still looked like he had crazy sex!hair, but Jensen loved it. Misha crossed his ankles, revealing that he only had one sock on. Jensen burst out laughing.

Misha and Jared looked over at Jensen, and Misha followed his eyes down to his foot. Misha smiled and winked at Jensen. "Just wait for tonight Jen." He whispered. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes. He loved those two but he wished he had not sit in between the two of them, he hated being caught in the middle of their eye sex contests.

***

The panel wrapped up and Jared, Jensen and Misha went to the green room. They both looked at each other and cracked up. "Oh let me guess this is where you guys um..." Jared trailed off. "Well shit now I am afraid to sit down anywhere."

Misha grinned and pulled Jensen into a kiss. Jensen hesitated, he did not like PDAs, but Misha did. Misha held Jensen so he could not back off and grabbed his ass.

"Hey Jared, if you don't have to take off too early, you should join us tonight. Would be the best night of your life."

Jared chewed on his lip, he had never really wanted to be with another guy, but he secretly watched Jensen and Misha and sometimes wondered....

"I don't know. Not tonight, but we have lots of conventions left so who knows. I would have to be pretty drunk but..."

Misha smiled and in his best Cas voice said, "Sam, we can't wait."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I will add more chapters soon!


End file.
